


Ghoul kink

by 655321



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Dehydration, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Felching, Filthy, Ghouls, Kink Meme, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, chems, radiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/655321/pseuds/655321
Summary: Kink prompt was felching  ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the kink meme and never posted it.  
> :(  
> May it find you one day, OP. :-*

Hancock groaned and shuddered, straining to keep his eyes open. He knew Nate was gazing up at him with eyes wide and mouth enveloping the ghoul's cock. So fucking gorgeous that he needed to watch, but damn it he was so close now.

"Fuck. Stop."

Hancock slowly pulled Nate's mouth off of him, his other hand squeezing the base of his own shaft. Nate complied with the movement, but with a whine. Hancock jutted out his jaw, hissing at the sensation of cutting himself off.

"John, I don't mind. I want you to come in my mouth."

Nate was still on his knees. If Hancock didn't have himself locked in a vice grip he might've come just from Nate's voice and the picture he made for him - naked muscled chest and his cock jutting out from his kneeling frame, stretching leather tight across his lap. And that face, so vulnerable, so capable. Begging for it and so ready. How the hell he was ever blessed with this gorgeous gunslinging pervert, he'd never know. Slowly, Hancock released himself while Nate stood to kiss him.

"I'm radioactive, love," Hancock mumbled between Nate's imploring kisses.

"Ah," Nate shrugged it off, sliding his hands under Hancock’s open shirt. "A little radiation never hurt anybody."

"You can say that when you're in power armor," Hancock reasoned. He was surprisingly lucid with his cock still hard and Nate nipping along his neck. "Not so much when you're swallowing come."

"John, please," Nate mewled. He sank lower down Hancock's half-clothed body, squatting down as he needed to leave kisses across the rugged plane of Hancock's torso. "I just want to make you feel good," Nate intoned against Hancock's thigh.

The man's hair brushed against his dick in whisper-soft sensations. Hancock slid his hand through Nate's hair, gaining his attention.

"I have a better idea."

Nate stood again, smiling slyly. "Better than fucking my mouth?"

"Better," Hancock affirmed.

A growl simmered in Hancock's throat. Had he believed in Hell, he'd have known he was bound for it long before he met Nate. Debauchery mostly. He made sure anyone he roughed up had it coming. But he excelled in plumbing new depths of sensual depravity, especially through the sweet fog of any number of chems. Even if he could have been swayed by such a grim fate, every filthy moment with Nate would be worth it - so much more than just worth it. He knew Nate felt the same. This world was hell. It was only the remaining bastions of humanity that made it bearable. Hancock knew Nate wasn't in this because he was such a looker. Nate fell in love with Hancock's loyalty. They relied on each other.

They were in the little shack Nate bought in Diamond City. He loved bringing Hancock here. John wouldn’t have returned on his own, but he was happy to visit for what Nate inevitably had in mind. They walked through the market together, close. Nate would take John's hand. Hancock would grab Nate's ass in public. They would make out in the garden, spitting distance from where the townsfolk gathered for their meetings. One balmy night they got high together and coupled out on the shack's roof. Stars and lights and anyone who cared to look up, all watching them.

Nate was so pretty. Soft hair and big eyes and perfect, perfect skin. He looked at John anxiously, teeth worrying over his pouty bottom lip. Hancock grabbed a handful of Nate's ass.

"I'm gonna pump all my juice into that tight hole of yours-"

Nate purred.

"-and when I'm done, I'll suck it all back out of you. Leave you nice and clean."

Nate pressed himself desperately against Hancock, breathing in his ear and grinding his cock against John's thigh.

"Would you like that?" Hancock asked, grinning wickedly.

Nate nodded. Flushed, panting, he managed, "Yes. Yes."

Hancock gave Nate a playful spank. “Get upstairs.”

Nate didn’t need to be told twice. He was sprinting up the stairs, stripping the last of his leathers, and slicking up his own fingers with homemade lube before Hancock was even mounting the stairs.

Nate cooed as he slid onto their mattress. Lying flat on his stomach, he shifted his weight around. He enjoyed the feel of the mattress - textured, slightly itchy - against his naked cock. An imploring little shudder ran along his spine as he stretched and raised himself onto his knees. He teased a finger into himself. Sauntering along behind Nate, Hancock watched his eager lover put himself on display. The boy was better than chems.

"Cock," Nate groaned, wiggling his ass in the air and peeking back at Hancock over his shoulder the best he could.

Although it could have doubled for a brusque command, given their situation, "Cock" was Nate's pet name for John. It was the most generous nickname he'd ever received, and it made him grin like the devil every time.

"Don't mind me," the ghoul replied, "just admiring the view." Only now was he stripping off his coat and shirt, his pants hanging open from Nate’s earlier play.

Nate dropped his head to the mattress, and took himself in hand.

"I swear, Hancock, if you don't get over here, I'll go to work on myself."

"So demanding all of a sudden," John's voice was slow, teasing. "Whatever happened to 'I just wanna make you feel good, John?'"

"That was before you lured me into bed with promises of fucking me into oblivion."

"You make it sound so diabolical."

"Besides, John, doesn't this make you feel good?" Nate swayed his lifted ass.

He heard John groan. Again straining his vision over his shoulder, Nate was relieved to see Hancock naked and within touching distance. John's hand rounded Nate's ass, then dipped to grasp the man's sac. When Hancock's wicked tongue touched his hole, Nate whined.

"I'm ready, John. I want your cock now."

In the musk of Nate's most intimate places, Hancock could detect the scent of Hubflower. Nate used the essence in an ointment he regularly crafted specifically for this purpose. Hancock picked up the lube, applying it to his fingers and his cock. He spread Nate open on his fingers, making sure he really was ready, before he complied with his lover’s command. Nate's voice, moaning - singing - took over Hancock's senses as he sunk balls-deep into Nate. And Nate felt a surrender that, in his old life, he would have only found under Nora’s hands. Nate used the wall for leverage, pushing back into Hancock. He stiffened his whole body, leaning his back against the ghoul’s chest. Hancock responded with kisses to his shoulder, turning slowly into bites. Hancock angled his hips to accommodate the way Nate was pushing against him. John took Nate’s chin in his hand, turned the man’s face into a kiss. Then he grabbed Nate’s hips and took control. Hancock started slow. So slow it made Nate sweat and John drool. Then deep and steady. So deep he was gradually pushing Nate into the mattress with his own body nearly flush atop his lover. Nate felt varied textures and warm friction all across his body.

John could hear Nate humming and laughing into the pillow. Looping an arm under Nate’s shoulder and keeping their bodies close, John could tongue at Nate’s ear.

“You like that, huh?”

Nate just groaned, surrendering to Hancock’s rhythm.

“Yeah. That’s good, John, it’s good.”

“Gooood,” John growled, happy that he was making his boy happy. “I live to serve.”

He had to put his weight on one side or the other, so he angled their bodies so that Nate was lying more or less on his side. As Hancock focused on keeping a rhythm - steady, he used his own breathing to guide him because Nate’s ass and the dip of his back was damn distracting, wanted to lick the sweat gathering there -  Nate squirmed until he could get John’s cock to hit inside of him right where he needed it. John’s free hand roamed Nate’s body, making the man shiver. Nate’s skin felt ultrasensitive under John’s rough touch. Nate reached back to grab any part of Hancock that he could reach - ass, thighs - and let his lover know he found that spot.

“Yes, oh god, Cock,” Nate mewled, affectionate and shameless.

It made Hancock chuckle, deep in his belly, reverberating across his skin and into Nate.

“Yes, baby, oh fuck, John,” Nate was still enraptured by Hancock’s movement. 

He grabbed the ghoul’s hand and moved it to encircle his cock. That was all the encouragement Hancock needed. His hand caught up with his hips, working Nate from either side in tandem. The ghoul was reveling in what he was doing to Nate; sucking at Nate’s neck until he was sure to leave a mark and moaning against the man’s flawless skin. Nate was practically squealing with the sensations bombarding him; the slick of their sweat and John’s mouth kissing and biting and talking dirty, and the unpredictable friction of Hancock’s skin enveloping him on all sides. John had to hold him tight, the way he was shaking.

“Yes, yes,” Nate was chanting it by the time his climax began to really build.

“I’ve got you, Sunshine,” John cooed in Nate’s ear. “I’m gonna make you come so hard.” The ghoul laughed again.

No sooner had he said that than Nate screamed, come gushing from his cock to splash across his chest. Nate’s scream rose out, only to sink to a muffled whimper a moment later. His body shook spasmodically before going limp in Hancock’s arms.

“Ah, shit-” 

Hancock didn’t know whether to be worried or proud that his lover had spontaneously lost consciousness. He could feel Nate breathing. He disengaged and slid Nate onto his back. Hancock trailed his tongue along Nate’s chest, tasting his lover's come and then looking to Nate’s face. No reaction. So Hancock fetched a bottle of clean water from downstairs. He placed the bottle on the bedside table and returned to straddling Nate. He touched Nate gingerly and said his name -stiffly at first, then sing-songy, then longingly- he licked at his lover's neck and again at the mess of come across Nate’s chest.

 

“Welcome back, Sunshine.”

"John," Nate answered groggily.

As soon as Nate spoke his name, John grabbed the clean water from the table and thrust it in Nate’s general direction. The ghoul was too distracted with the warm, smooth skin of his lover's belly and hips to speak; his mouth otherwise occupied.

Oh, and the little scratch, the little tug of John’s warm skin against his. Nate forced himself to sit up and pour cool water into his throat - not too eagerly,  he tried.

Hancock’s mouth had engulfed him. Taking a deep breath, he watched John take the entire length of his cock into his throat. Once acclimated, John worked his neck and shoulders to produce an obscene bobbing motion that was devastating to watch. Nate dropped his head back - neck bared alluringly - and made delicious sounds. Loudly. And Hancock laughed, delighted.

“Drink all the water, love.”

John’s hands rasped along his thighs, bringing Nate to from encroaching euphoria. He managed to grip the bottle and tip it back. When it was empty, Nate hauled his lover toward him so that their tongues could touch. A deep, warm connection.

“Can I fuck you again?” John pressed the words into Nate’s neck with kisses, and then looking him in the eyes.

“Yes, please,” Nate crooned in response.

Hancock slid inside Nate. Slow, slick, easy. But Nate still sounded just like the first time. He always did. And goddamnit, it always felt like the first time. God, so tight.

Wrapped around John like this, Nate could breathe. He could let go so completely; more thoroughly than even what relief chems could supply. The world might as well not even exist. He could shake off his old life like a fever dream. From under his unassuming lover, Nate felt the spirit return to him; a little hope. A small reminder of life, condensed to a moment of passion; Nate remembered a reason why, in all this - this wreck of a world he’d woken up to - to even try each day. So Nate pushed Hancock back a little, the ghoul complying slowly and dragging out a pleading kiss. Hancock’s hips still rolling into him.

“Back on your knees,” Nate told Hancock, who complied eagerly this time. John’s hands supported Nate’s ass, lifting him so he could keep his cock inside Nate.

“You gonna ride me?”

“Yes,” Nate answered cutely, currently overwhelmed by the sensation of Hancock’s rough skin creating a sensual friction at every movement.

“Then I’m gonna come deep in your ass. Gonna take me a long time to get it out.” 

“I love it when you talk like that,” Nate gasped, feeling Hancock hit him deep.

“Lucky me, talking dirty’s one of the few things I’m good for.”

“Oh, stop,” Nate laughed.

“Stop what?” Hancock teased, his hands clamping on Nate’s hips and his own stilled. 

John grinned and there was a mischievous arch of his brow. To say he enjoyed this would be a vast understatement. The bastard fucking thrived on it. Nate’s entire body shook.

“Nooo, not that,” Nate practically giggled, wiggling his hips to tease at John inside him.

John laughed deep in his belly, arched up and rubbed his maddening skin around Nate’s cock. John abruptly clawed at him, grabbing Nate’s shoulders and bringing him into a kiss. Nate had to hunch over and tilt his head to manage it, but he liked feeling John’s mouth with his tongue.

“Come on, baby boy. Tell me what you’re gonna do to me.”

Nate smiled and pushed John back again. John splayed his legs out and fell back onto the mattress.

“I’m going to fuck you ‘til you’re sweet and sappy,”

Nate leaned back to get the angle he wanted, using Hancock’s legs for support, and ground his hips down onto Hancock in slow circles. The way he was grinning was getting to Hancock, making him want to swoon. Better than chems. Hancock growled against the desire to just throw his head back and howl. They weren’t there yet. He still needed to tend to Nate.

“Damn-” Hancock hissed, watching Nate’s cock bounce and his own sliding in and out of Nate.

“Now I’ve got you where I want you,” Nate licked his lips, then leant forward to take John’s in a kiss. 

The movement let Hancock feel Nate’s hole squeezing him, from the base of his cock to the tip. The angle left Hancock scrambling for a little slack in his own body, canting up his hips to keep his cock inside Nate. Nate gasped into John’s mouth, all sloppy between their tongues. He bit and sucked at Hancock’s rough lips. When Nate pulled himself back up and John bottomed out inside him, Nate shrieked. John pulled back a bit, best he could from under Nate, concerned. Then Nate smiled down at him and released the tension in his thighs, dropping himself down completely onto the ghoul’s cock again.

“Fu-uck, babe,” Hancock muttered, again with a growl.

John’s hands fumbled around Nate’s hips, making Nate shiver at the gentle, nagging friction. Nate stretched his body, arching and swiveling his hips while John’s hands roamed him.

“You’re fucking delicious, cupcake,” John crooned. 

Nate let the ghoul wind him up until he became increasingly determined to have his way with Hancock. When he couldn’t take it, when he needed to drive to that end, Nate took John’s hands in his own. He teased the ghoul’s fingertips with his tongue just to see Hancock’s face. Nate thought to place John’s hands above his head on his own, but he was wary of getting caught in Hancock’s lips again. So he summoned his voice and told his lover what to do.

“Put your hands behind your head.”

Hancock slipped his bottom lip between his own teeth, worrying at it a bit before cracking a smile.

“Yes, sir,” the ghoul replied, doing as he was told.

“Good boy,” Nate praised in a low, sultry voice. Hancock responded with a little growl.

“You like that, John? You like being told what to do, don’t you? You like the praise when you do it.”

Nate rocked his hips, slipping John’s cock deep inside him then sliding away. Back and forth at a steady pace, slick and hot. This time Hancock’s growl thundered in his chest.

“Goddamn, you’re killing me here.”

Nate only laughed. “Does that mean you’re close?”

Nate slipped a hand along his own thigh, then traced John’s hipbones teasingly. His pace on John’s cock remained slow, agonizingly steady. Hancock smiled, but with a shaky little breath.

“Not until after you spill that cock all over me.”

Nate’s eyes rolled. Hancock felt Nate clamp tight around him. The ghoul was practically seeing stars.

"Yeah. You want my hands now?” John suggested with a cheeky grin.

“No,” Nate resumed the pace, angle adjusted vertically so he put reliance in his own muscles. He found a nice bounce and stayed in it while Hancock whimpered.

“You want me to beg?” Hancock suggested, a dark edge on his voice.

John’s hips were stuttering, like his muscles were clenching under Nate. Nate couldn’t help a little gasping laugh while his hand went to his own cock like a magnet.

“Oh, you filthy boy,” Hancock seemed pleased, gasping and licking his lips. “Please, let me touch it?”

Again Nate told him no. John seemed to pout a bit, huffing out a sigh. Nate continued stroking himself and as he did, his rhythm riding John became erratic.

“Come on, Sunshine. I’ll make it so good for you,” Hancock’s jet black eyes were locked on Nate’s cock, which was glistening with precome while he stroked himself.

Nate shook his head.

Hancock  hummed, “wish I could suck you. I want you to fuck my mouth. I could take you so deep down my throat. I could just fucking drink your come.”

“Fuck, John,” Nate was riding faster now, pumping himself frantically. “Keep talking.”

Hancock chuckled. “You want me on my knees for you, Cupcake?”

“Fuck, John,” Nate still breathing, riding himself toward an oblivion. John’s fucking pet names.

“Yeah. You know how good I do it. You fucking love to watch me, don’t you? Ahh, fuck, babe you feel so good. I’m trying to hang on,” Hancock groaned, biting into his smile.

“Just a little longer, John, I’m almost-”

“Come on, Nate. I want it all over me. Will you scream for me, Nate? I want everyone to hear. I know you want it too. You want everyone to know how much you love fucking a ghoul.”

Nate let out only a moan at first, then let the words carry him. “Yes, yes, John, yes, fuck yes.” And by the time Nate came, spilling across Hancock’s chest, he was screaming. “Yes,” again and again until he drained himself dry. John’s hands were on him then, supporting him while John slid his aching cock out of his lover and laid him down on the mattress. Then John’s lips, forever chapped, kissing Nate then engulfing Nate’s softening cock. Hancock’s tongue cleaned him, loving the taste of it. Hancock sat back on his haunches between Nate’s legs, letting the man catch his breath and ride the aftershocks of his pleasure. Hancock was trailing his fingers up his own chest, collecting Nate’s come and sucking it off. Nate came to quickly enough to watch some of this, and groaned at the feeling of his cock twitching again so soon.

“Just relax, Sunshine, I got you. Are you ready for me?”

Nate lifted a knee to Hancock’s side, partially exposing his hole. “I’m ready, John.”

Hancock sunk into Nate so easily, that slick tightness opening up for him then closing around him. He slipped his arms under Nate’s shoulders and began a slow even pace, but picking it up quickly. Hancock held him close and pounded his cock into Nate. Nate’s hands ran along John’s back, down to his ass, grabbing and squeezing him. Nate mewled at the smooth roll of Hancock’s hips.

“You make it so good for me, babe. Feels so good like this. John, I love you.”

Hancock thought for a moment of joking that Nate could be experiencing radiation poisoning, but he knew Nate would want him to be sweet. Sweet and sappy, that’s what he’d said.

“I love you, Nate. You’re the best thing I’ve got. I’d do anything for you, you know that?”

“Kiss me, John.”

Hancock didn’t need to be told twice. He locked his lips with Nate’s and ran a hand along Nate’s thigh, angling his hips just so, with strong thighs supporting them both.

“Gonna give it to you, baby boy. I know how you like it.”

Nate whimpered and wailed, “yes, please, John, yes.”

Hancock released into Nate with a howl, finding the completion he’d been chasing. Even Nate moaned, feeling the tension drain from Hancock’s body. John rested for a moment, trying not to put too much weight on his lover. Slowly he slipped out of Nate, stretching for a moment, sighing.

“Well, I guess it’s time to get to work.” 

Hancock grabbed Nate’s hips and swung his body around so his legs hung off the side of the bed. John dropped to his knees, putting Nate’s legs across his shoulders. Nate’s cock was hard but his face looked exhausted, his limbs felt boneless.

“Oh, such hard work,” Nate teased, sounding a bit drunk.

“Strenuous,” Hancock played along with a grin, his tongue flicking across Nate’s hole, slowly teasing it open.

Nate tried to watch John at work on him for as long as he could, but he had to give up. He let his eyes close and his hand stroke his cock languidly while John spread him open with his rough hands, probed him with his tongue, and sucked gently at his hole. He gave up his cock after a while, the gentle affection John was giving his hole was too much. John’s lips scratching at the tender hole, he teased a finger inside Nate.

“Oh, yeah, there we go.”

Nate heard John moaning, licking him and sucking at the hole. Nate struggled to get his eyes open. He sat up the best he could to watch Hancock eating his hole, the ghoul’s lips slick with his own spit and come.

“Fuuuck,” Nate groaned, flopping back down to the mattress. Experimentally, he worked the muscles inside himself. Hancock loved it, his tongue couldn’t keep up. Nate felt John clamp his mouth around his hole and suck, pulling every bit of himself out of his lover. Hancock stood with a filthy grin on his face and his own cock hard.

“Alright, Sunshine, I got you.”

John joined Nate on the bed, rearranging them both so they could lay together, forehead to forehead, cocks aligned. Hancock took them both in hand.

“Is this gonna do it for you, babe?” John asked. 

Nate could only nod and moan and kiss John while he bucked his hips into John’s hand. Hancock worked them both to completion, and with the friction between them it wasn’t difficult. Each rutting their hips against the other, John stroking them both together with a steady hand. They each spent what come they had left onto each other. By the time Hancock cleaned them both up, Nate was fast asleep.

“Good night, love,” John placed a kiss on Nate’s forehead.

Hancock took a beer from the fridge and went out onto the roof. He stood naked near the edge and let Diamond City’s lights paint shadows across his rugged skin. He slumped back into a patio chair and let the cool breeze on his skin lull him into sleep.

 

   


End file.
